Another Chance
by FireDragon1019
Summary: Sadie Marvell finally found her sister, Wendy, after nine years. Now, she has to adjust to life in a guild instead of on her own in the wild. And, maybe she'll even fall for the sweet but brave Romeo Conbolt along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail one-shot

_*flashback*_

_ Two young girls ran down a narrow street, dodging flaming carts and fallen trees. They were identical except for their hair. One had blue, the other red. Both had tears in their eyes as they glanced back again and again at the limp bodies in the street, two of which they knew belonged to their parents. Finally, they broke away from the town and fled into the forest, but they kept running. They didn't know how long they were running for before they found themselves in a huge clearing. They looked around at the lonely space as they gasped for breath._

_ Then, they heard the sound of beating wings. Two dragons landed in the clearing. The girls cowered in fear, but the beasts did not advance. Finally, both dragons bent their long scaly necks to the ground. Were they motioning for the girls to mount them? They had nowhere else to go, so the girls cautiously crept forward towards separate dragons. They knew this would be goodbye… for a very very long time. They nodded their heads sadly at one another._

_"Goodbye, Wendy," whispered the red haired girl._

_"Goodbye, Sadie-chan. I'll miss you." And with that, the dragons began to beat their wings yet again and the sisters found themselves flying farther and farther apart._

Sadie Marvell stood on the docks of Magnolia, breathing in the salty ocean air and letting her long red hair whip in her face. Although it was sunny and hot now, she could feel that a storm was coming soon. Maybe today. Sadie didn't mind, though. She was rather fond of storms. It was refreshing to stand out in the storm and feel the heavy rain hit her shoulders. The best feeling in the world. Lily, a grey-furred exceed and Sadie's best friend stood on her shoulder.

"Hey there! Are you a dragon slayer, too?" a voice said from behind. Sadie turned, startled. A boy with wild pink hair waved at her. He had the mark of a Fairy Tail wizard. Sadie nodded.

"My name is Natsu, son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon. I'm in Fairy Tail. Are you a dragon slayer?" He seemed nice enough, so Sadie replied: "I'm Sadie, daughter of Celiesa, the Storm Dragon. I'm in Magnolia to find a Wizard's guild to join."

"Why don't you come with me? I can show you what Fairy Tail looks like, and maybe you'll join us! Fairy Tail has two other first-generation dragon slayers, Gajeel and Wendy. You look a lot like her-" Sadie's heart skipped a beat. _It's probably just a coincidence,_ she told herself. _It's a common name. And I'm sure a lot of people look like me._

"- and a second-generation named Laxus." Sadie nodded and followed Natsu towards a building with the Fairy Tail flag hanging from it. She smiled. Maybe she could finally settle down here.

Inside, people sat, chatting, around tables. Some turned to look as she passed by.

"Hmm… she looks just like Wendy," Sadie heard several people mutter. Again, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She noticed that Natsu had stopped walking and was looking at a short man sitting cross-legged on a stool.

"Well, hello there. I am Master Makarov. Who are you? You look a bit like another member of the guild, Wendy Marvell." Sadie's breath caught. Marvell? Then, it really was her Wendy? She realized that Makarov was waiting for a reply.

"My name is Sadie Marvell. I think that the person you are speaking of is my twin sister. We were separated when we were very little." Makarov nodded understandingly.

"Wendy is out on a job at the moment, however she should be back soon. In the meantime, are you here to join the guild?" Sadie nodded. A white-haired girl that Sadie recognized as Mirajane from the Sorcerer Weekly stepped forward with an ink pad and stamp. Sadie let Mirajane stamp the official symbol of the Fairy Tail guild onto her shoulder. She smiled to herself, picturing her sister's face when they met again, after nine long years.

A man cleared his throat.

"How is she still the same age as Wendy if Wendy was on Tenroujima for seven years?" Everyone looked at Sadie. _This might be a little hard to explain._

"I'm not sure what Tenroujima is, but I was in a Timelock for seven years. I was scavenging for food on an island near here when it suddenly began to sink underwater. I didn't know why or how, but the next thing I knew, a girl in a white dress shook me awake and told me that it was safe to leave. Basically, I was suspended in time for seven years. " There was a collective gasp, but Sadie didn't understand. What was the big deal?

_Oh well,_ she sighed. _At least she had a home._


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie sat at a table, drumming her fingers impatiently against the wood. Lily (not Pantherlily, mind you. Lily's full name is Starlily) listened to Happy, the blue exceed that Sadie had seen with Natsu, talk about the guild. She wanted to see Wendy so badly! Master Makarov had said that she would be back soon, but it seemed like forever. Looking around, she realized that there weren't any kids her age there at the moment. She wondered if one would come later.

As if reading her mind, a man with dark blue hair turned to her and said, "My son, Romeo, is out in the fields if you want someone to talk to. I think you're about his age, right?" Sadie grinned. It would be great to have a friend her own age. Nodding gratefully, she left the building through the back door.

After a minute, she saw a boy lying on his back in the grass. _This must be Romeo_, she thought.

"Hi there. I'm Sadie, Wendy's twin sister. I just joined the guild and your father said that you would be here." She smiled at him. Romeo looked at her curiously for a minute.

"You don't look like Wendy. Your expressions are completely different."

"How so?"

"Wendy always looks a little nervous and she's so polite. You seem so relaxed, even though this is your first day in the best guild in Fiore." Sadie smiled at that.

"The best guild in Fiore? I can't wait for proof!" she teased.

"Yeah, you've got some big expectations to live up to. By the way, what kind of magic do you have? And do you think you could beat me?" he finished with a smirk.

"I'm the Storm dragon slayer, and yes, I do think so." She said it so confidently that she saw Romeo's smirk falter for a second.

"A dragon slayer, eh? I'm surprised that Natsu hasn't challenged you to a fight, yet. Well, I might as well try my luck." Romeo pushed himself to his feet and looked Sadie in the eye. He was just barely taller than her.

Sadie let her jacket fall to the ground, revealing her new guild symbol on her shoulder. She undid the bronze ribbon in her hair and tied it around her waist, holding down the edges of her dark purple shirt. Both children stepped five paces back. A ball of dark purple flame appeared in Romeo's palm. A blue light seemed to radiate form Sadie's skin and a mist swirled around her. Romeo ran forward and released the ball of fire. It sailed strait towards Sadie, but was suddenly blown off course, missing her by just an inch. Romeo clenched his jaw. Sadie clasped her hands together and a bolt of lightning formed between them. She expertly flung the bolt in Romeo's direction. He dodged, but it grazed his shoulder, leaving a burn. He winced in pain, but stayed upright. Before he could retaliate, a jet of water hit Romeo in the chest and he was sent flying backwards into a wall.

He didn't even try to stand up. He just grinned and said, "Wow, you're good." Sadie crouched beside him and held a hand over his chest. A blue glow appeared and Sadie could see the pain leaving his eyes.

"Wait, isn't healing Sky magic?" Romeo asked, confused.

"Storm magic has elements of Lightning, Sky, and Water."

"That's impressive. It was fun fighting you."

"Well, it looks like someone beat me to it," a voice said behind them. Sadie turned to see Natsu standing there with Happy and Starlily floating over his head and Romeo's father beside him. Macao smiled.

"If this girl can give my son a run for his money, then she'll be a powerful asset to the guild."

"_Dad!_" Romeo complained. Sadie grinned at him and he blushed, falling silent.

"And she can humble him, too! This one's a keeper."

Just then, Sadie heard a small gasp. At the top of the hill, Wendy stood with the white exceed, Carla, beside her. Sadie dashed up the hill and embraced her sister tightly.

"It's been so long…" Sadie whispered.

"We knew it would be, that day in the clearing." Tears streamed down both girls' faces. After nine long years, they were finally together again. And this time, Sadie was sure that it would last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

The twin sisters sat at a wooden table, deep in conversation. They hadn't seen each other in so long, and they had so much to catch up on. Wendy told Sadie all about the guild. It sounded amazing.

"They really jumped to it, didn't they? You'd think they'd feel a little awkward after such a long time. Nine years is nothing to sneeze at," commented Starlily, from then on to be referred to as Star so it didn't cause too much confusion, to the other Exceeds in the guild, of which there were surprisingly many.

"Well, Wendy has always been talkative," replied Carla, smiling.

"You two are acting like their parents or something," laughed Happy, glancing up from his fish.

"The lot of you gossip like old maids," put in Pantherlily. Happy scowled.

Natsu watched the red haired girl for a minute, then glanced down at Romeo, sipping juice at the table in front of him. Natsu knocked Romeo's shoulder playfully.

"Nice catch, there." Romeo blushed and shook his spiky hair over his eyes.

"Natsu-_nii_" he complained, staring at his cup. Macao laughed, clunking his mug down on the table.

"It looks like my son's got a _girlfriend_." Romeo was positively red, now. Lisanna flicked Natsu's shoulder.

"Give him a break, already. Don't be so mean."

"Sorry, Romeo," Natsu said immediately, and everyone at the table chuckled a little. At least Romeo wasn't the only one.

Sadie loved the guild right away. It felt like a happy place, and everyone there were such good friends. Her new guild mark tingled in anticipation. She couldn't wait to make new friends and go on jobs and be useful. Most of all, she was so glad to be with her sister, who she loved and had missed for so long.

The lights dimmed suddenly, except for a bright spotlight in front of the bar. A man in a white suit holding a guitar sat on a stool facing everyone else.

"Since it's such a special occasion that we have a new member, how about I sing a song for us?" he asked. There was a collective groan.

"If you sing, we'll probably lose a member," Natsu teased. The man stood up.

"What did you say, pipsqueak!?" Sadie saw several people roll there eyes. Was there going to be a fight? Sure enough, pretty soon the whole guild was running around and casting spells.

Finally, she'd had enough. She jumped to her feet, dodged a green spark, and drew her hands over her head. Clouds collected, and the whole guild filled with mist, making it impossible for anyone to see. The fighting stopped, and there was complete silence. When the fog cleared, a woman with hair similar to hers stood in the very center and everyone backed away from her quickly, sitting back how they had been. This could only be Erza, the strongest woman in the Fairy Tail guild and an S-classwizard.

"You all… please tell me you can behave yourselves in my absence? If not, I shall have to stay here and go on fewer jobs, which would result in less money going towards the improvement of our guild."

Sadie immediately respected Erza and saw her as a potential role model.

So this is the Titania…


End file.
